His Note
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Alfred menemukan sebuah note dalam tas Arthur. Apakah isi note tersebut? USUK


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. USUK.

**His Note **

"Arthuuuurrrrrrrr….!" keluh remaja American, Alfred F. Jones, kepada teman sekelas sekaligus ketua kelasnya. "Biarkan aku pulaaaaaaanggggg…!"

Tatapan tajam segera didapat Alfred dari Arthur yang menghentikan gerakannya menyapu lantai. Remaja Inggris itu tidak menutup-nutupi kemarahannya pada Alfred yang telah merengek minta pulang sejak Arthur melarangnya. Mereka berdua kini berada dalam kelas dan sedang melakukan pembersihan kelas. Hari ini memang jadwal Alfred untuk melakukannya tapi ia sangat ingin pulang sekarang. Alfred bersandar pada dinding sambil memain-mainkan sapunya. Dilihatnya Arthur dengan tatapan memelas agar diizinkan pulang tanpa melakukan tugas merepotkan ini. Teman Inggris-nya ini sangat mematuhi perarturan, tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan Alfred bolos. Tapi, masih dengan memegang harapan, Alfred masih terus mengeluh.

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" bentak Arthur yang kini meneruskan menyapu lantai kelas mereka dengan kesal. "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu terus kau bisa pulang!"

"Tapi kau membolehkan Feliciano pulang!" bantah Alfred. "Kau curang Arthur!"

"Dia ada urusan di klub seni-nya, bodoh!"

"Aku juga ada urusan!"

"Hooo…rupanya kau juga punya urusan?" Arthur tersenyum mengejek," kau yang kerjamu selalu hanyalah bermain game, melakukan kehebohan di sekolah dan menggembar-gemborkan kalau kau _hero_, maaf, tapi TIDAK ada kegiatanmu yang bisa tergolong urusan penting."

"Kali ini penting!" kata Alfred bersikeras dan menatap Arthur sungguh-sungguh lalu melanjutkan dengan nada resmi. "Aku ada urusan penting."

Melihat Alfred menunjukkan muka serius membuat Arthur terdiam. Dilihatnya mata biru Alfred yang benar-benar mengatakan bahwa ini memang sebuah urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Seandainya itu benar, Arthur jelas merasa tidak enak hati telah menahan Alfred untuk tetap tinggal di kelas bersamanya. Dikarenakan ragu akan penahannya pada Alred, Arthur bertanya dengan nada datar untuk menyembunyikan perasaan bersalahnya dan menatap Alfred dengan pandangan serius juga," Urusan apa?"

Mata Alfred tampak berbinar-binar saat menjawab dengan lantang," AKU HARUS MENCOBA GAME BARU"

"Ha?"

Remaja American itu berlari ke mejanya untuk membuka tas sekolahnya lalu mengeluarkan kaset game untuk diperlihatkan di depan mata Arthur," Ini game terbaru dari Kiku!"

"Aku mendapatkannya siang tadi! Kau tahu? Ini belum di-_release_ secara pasaran! Kiku bilang tingkat kesulitan game ini melebihi dari game-game yang sudah kumainkan selama ini! Kiku juga bilang dia dibantu orang lain untuk menyelesaikan game ini! Menarik bukan? Kiku bahkan butuh bantuan orang untuk menyelesaikannya! Pastilah game ini sulit sekali! Tapi, tapi, itu yang membuatnya menarik! Kau mengerti kan Arthuurrrr?" jelas America dengan berapi-api. "Ini urusan PENTING Arthur! Aku harus segera pulang untuk memainkannya!"

Arthur merasa bodoh sekali menanggapinya dengan serius. Tentu saja hanya itu yang dipikirkan teman sekelasnya satu ini. Ia mengangkat gagang sapu lalu menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala Alfred dengan agak keras seraya berkata marah,"BODOH! Berhenti mengoceh tidak jelas dan CEPAT MENYAPU!"

Selanjutnya, setelah Alfred menggerutu beberapa saat mengenai kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul Arthur, mereka melanjutkan membersihkan kelas. Arthur membiarkan Alred menggerutu dan tetap melanjutkan tugasnya. Namun ternyata usaha teman sekelasnya yang sangat ingin pulang itu tidak terbatas hanya dengan keluhan. Usaha pertama lainnya yang dilakukannya adalah berpura-pura menyapu lalu saat Arthur tidak melihatnya, dia segera berlari menuju pintu kelas. Usaha ini gagal karena ternyata Arthur telah menyiapkan bel kecil dijepit di pintu kelas yang jika dibuka, bel itu jatuh dan dari bunyinya Arthur tahu Alfred mau keluar. Usaha kedua, Alfred menggunakan sapunya untuk menyerang langsung Arthur. Ini pun gagal karena perlawanan Arthur lebih kuat dari perkiraan Alfred. Usaha-usaha lainnya pun gagal.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh, Alfred!" seru Arthur kepada Alfred yang kini duduk kesal. Dia heran tekad kuatnya untuk bisa pulang kalah oleh ketekunan Arthur pada perarturan. Rencana-rencananya untuk lari dari Arthur sudah sempurna, dan dia berharap bisa mengetahui kelemahan Arthur. Dia masih mencari ide lain untuk lari dari Arthur yang kini telah menyelesaikan tugas membersihkan kelas. Arthur menghela nafas melihat Alfred," Aku akan ke ruang guru untuk melapor. Kau atur kembali meja-meja dan kursi."

Melihat Alfred memandangnya semangat, Arthur menambahkan," Kalau kau mau kabur, silahkan. Tapi, game ini ikut bersamaku ke ruang guru."

Arthur meninggalkan Alfred menangis kesal dalam kelas. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Alfred pun mulai mengembalikan posisi meja-meja dan kursi-kursi yang tadinya mereka susun di pinggir kelas karena tugas pembersihan kelas ini. Ia msih menggerutu tentang jahatnya Arthur yang tidak membiarkannya pulang untuk main game terbaru dan menyalahkan sifat Arthur yang dianggapnya tidak mengerti asiknya main game. Tapi, kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, ketua kelasnya itu tidak mempunyai hobi khusus kecuali menikmati _tea time_. Alfred berkesimpulan bahwa Arthur terlalu serius sehingga hidupnya tidak semenyenangkan dirinya yang mempunyai banyak kegiatan yang disukai. Pikiran-pikirannya masih mengutuki Arthur ketika meja Arthur diangkat Alfred untuk dikembalikan ke posisi semula, tas Arthur yang berada di atasnya jatuh. Buku-buku di dalamnya pun berjatuhan ke lantai.

Alfred menghela nafas lalu membereskan buku-buku Arthur. Ketika ia melakukannya, di salah satu buku Arthur yang jatuh itu, ada satu _note_ kecil. Note itu bukan note yang digunakan untuk belajar untuk Arthur. Mengapa? Karena buku-buku untuk belajar selalu dalam kondisi rapi, tidak terlipat, dan ada nama Arthur di sampul depannya. Tapi, note kecil itu terlihat lebih kotor dibandingkan buku lain dan tidak ada nama Arthur di sampulnya. Hanya hitam polos. Alfred yang penasaran membuka halaman pertamanya. Isi dari halaman itu hanyalah tanggalan dan catatan kegiatan. _Cuma catatan jurnal biasa_ pikir Alfred yang masih terus membuka-buka halamannya. Namun, semakin lama ia membuka halamannya, ia semakin sadar kalau itu adalah tanggalan dengan penjelasan kegiatan yang dilakukan Alfred selama ini. Pertandingan basket, pembelian game baru, perayaan kemenangan, perayaaan ulang tahunnya dengan adik kembarnya, semuanya tercatat di buku kecil itu.

Ia sangat heran dengan isi note itu. Bahkan ada moment yang ia lupa tercatat di note itu membuatnya seperti melihat catatan harian tentang kegiatannya. Dan semua catatan itu ditulis tangan oleh Arthur. Alfred yakin itu. Di halaman-halaman belakang terdapat _list_ benda-benda atau apapun yang Alfred senangi dan benci. Semua isi note ini adalah informasi tentang Alfred. Hal yang dilakukannya, disukainya, dibencinya, diharapkannya, dan lain sebagainya. Alfred merasakan senang yang aneh menyadari Arthur memperhatikannya. Selama ini Arthur selalu kasar padanya, selalu memarahinya di kelas, selalu memukulnya tanpa segan, dan mencemoohnya. Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkannya Arthur yang seperti itu mencatat segala hal tentang dirinya.

Di saat dirinya merasa malu sendiri, Alfred menyadari di halaman paling belakang note itu terselip sebuah amplop putih polos. Merasa ini ada hubungannya, Alfred membalikkan amplop itu untuk melihat bagian depannya. Ia ingin tahu amplop itu ditujukan untuk siapa._ Alfred F. Jones_. Namanya-lah yang tercantum di sana. Alfred pun membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Surat yang berada di amplop itu ternyata tidak hanya satu lembar. Ada tujuh lembar, tapi semuanya bukanlah surat yang sudah jadi. Di surat-surat itu banyak sekali coretan pada isinya seolah-olah ketujuh lembar surat ini hanyalah _draft_ untuk satu lembar surat. Dan dilembar surat ketujuh hanya bertuliskan tiga kata yang memenuhi seluruh bagian kertas.

Tiba-tiba Arthur membuka pintu sambil berkata," Alfred, kalau kau sudah selesai, ka…" kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat Alfred melihat lembar ketujuh yang berisikan 'I Love You'.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya dengan muka memerah malu merebut benda yang dipegang Alfred. Kini wajah Alfred pun memerah melihat Arthur yang berusaha menyembunyikan suratnya maupun wajahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam kikuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Arthur merasakan keinginan kuat untuk menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang juga dan tidak mengingat kejadian memalukan ini, sementara Alfred menunduk malu mengetahui perasaan ketua kelasnya itu kepadanya. Ia akan bertanya ketika dilihatnya Arthur berlari keluar kelas.

"Tunggu!" kata Alfred sambil menarik tangan Arthur yang kehilangan keseimbangan kini jatuh ke arah Alfred.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Arthur karena kini Alfred menahannya untuk tidak lari dengan memeluk pinggangnya. "Lepaskan aku, BODOH!"

"Hei, hei, berhentilah memukul," kata Alfred. "Bukankah ada yang harus kita bicarakan?"

Arthur terdiam dengan muka memerah yang panas dan mati-matian tidak mau melihat muka Alfred. Hal ini membuat Alfred tersenyum," Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku 'kan?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuka tas-ku," kata Arthur menutupi wajah malunya. Ia merasa benar-benar malu."Ka-kau juga tidak seharusnya melihat isinya…"

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu," Alfred mencium tangan Arthur yang masih menutupi wajahnya lalu berkata dengan nada berbisik," ada hal lain 'kan yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Alfred menyingkirkan kedua tangan Arthur yang menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Arthur. Kini tak ada lagi yang menutupi wajah Arthur yang masih merah dan panas, namun dia masih tidak mau melihat Alfred sehingga ia memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lantai bagian kanannya. Dengan dorongan besar untuk menggoda Arthur yang kini malu, Alfred berbisik di telinga kiri dengan ternyum,"Katakan padaku. Akan kudengarkan."

Saking malunya, Arthur memejamkan matanya lalu mengikuti dorongan tangan kanan Alfred yang mendorong pelan kepalanya untuk disandarkan pada dada Alfred. Arthur balas memeluk Alfred dan berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik,"Kau kan sudah tahu? Bodoh!"

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading this story ^^

Please review if you don't mind ^_^


End file.
